Secretos
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Kurama & Tomoe] [Yaoi] [Oneshot] El mundo proclama al ídol Kurama, creando una imagen perfecta. Sentir, disfrutar y querer, en donde la amistad ignora el afecto escondido.


_Lo hize ayer y salió XD. Kurama es un personaje muy amistoso y se deja querer como los demás. Con Tomoe, queda cool._

* * *

Eran ambos malignos a sus cruciales maneras. Hasta en sus lechos se secreteaban sus tonterías insubstanciales. Tomoe y Kurama, ambos siendo orgullosos, obstinados y en ocasiones, pecaban de ¿filántropos talvez?. Todo mundo lo que decían a sus alrededores, es que los dos eran poseedores de una belleza angelical y seductora.

Pero en ese momento, el traqueteo de la limosina de donde era transportado el demonio tengu Kurama, era como una especie de arrullo temporal para él. El rumbo era a un concierto agendado en un centro comercial desde hace dos semanas, para recaudar algunos fondos de caridad. Aunque a veces, él preferiría quedarse a mirar solamente el sol o en remotas ocasiones, el desfile de las curiosas nubes en el cielo, cuando expandía sus alas naturales de su espalda y se dejaba acariciar levemente por las corrientes de aire, en vez de estar rodeado de los casi siempre sitios aburridos y hasta las sabanas de las habitaciones impregnadas con algunos aromas secos, en las cuales, él se había quedado en la forma de hospedaje cuando realizaba sus aclamadas giras.

Kurama desde su confortable asiento del pasajero, levantó despacio su cabeza, que había mantenido baja hace unos momentos, para fruncir su ceño y preguntarse, ¿sí todos sus pensamientos tenían ese toque estrafalario?. Ya que él, no sabía que era lo que lo había llevado a esas exageraciones, pero bien decían, que muchas veces servirían como metáforas a la hora de componer canciones con algún sentido pasional.

El balanceo inesperado de la limosina junto con el repiqueteo de las ventanas, casi lo hizo saltar de su asiento por culpa de una curva en la carretera. Kurama resoplo con fastidio, para acomodarse los pliegues de su costoso traje y volver a refundirse en su asiento, cruzando los brazos elegantemente. Sin embargo, había un brillo ligeramente opaco, que ni siquiera él pudo sentir en sus perfilados ojos, aunque era la consternación la que lo mejor invadió.

Ahora Kurama creía, que sí tenía un lugar privilegiado y con comodidades, era banalmente suficiente para su alma, aunque cuando en su vieja infancia, él se quedaba anteriormente a dormir en la intemperie cuando vivía en la montaña con sus demás compañeros. Pero mientras el sol no le diera tan directamente en la cara, podría hasta acampar en algún sendero, al ser su piel un poco delicada. Estar lejos de la civilización, tenía un encanto singular, incluso sí sentía sus sentidos más desarrollados.

Una llamada remotamente a la aventura lo llamaba, a dejarse llevar por lo incierto, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo. Y una vez que se haya saturado de la apremiante sensación, recibirá la recompensa de una nueva experiencia para compartir con sus amigos o algunas nuevas ideas para sus próximos discos. Y de nuevo, se le podría sumar, ¿cuántas noches se había pasado analizando algún mundo abstracto para meditar?, porque había creído que tras la fama, él tendría todo.

Había premeditado que controlaría las acciones de los demás, pero mayormente, él interpretaba que anteriormente el mundo era suyo, al ser un ídolo importante en el mundo de la farándula. Pero la vida se encargó de mostrarle y de abofetearlo satíricamente, que la crudeza humana y también de los demonios se barajeaban un montón de posibilidades. Siempre se lo había dicho su sabio padre Joubou, que incluso las oraciones de poesía o las operaciones matemáticas no son más que modelos imperativos, más no muestran la entera realidad ante todo.

La limosina se movió de nuevo, junto con otra vuelta en la avenida. Divisando los manojos de luces de la tarde esporádica a través del filo de la ventana. Kurama recargó su cabeza en su suave muñeca, haciéndola de soporte para descansar lo que faltaba de camino, en el descansabrazos del asiento. No pudiendo evitar recordar el aroma a té frutal que provenía de cierto zorro juguetón, que de vez en cuando, se lo encontraba para estarlo molestando. Logrando que él consiguiera olvidar sus pequeños huecos de soledad y desazón.

Porque tras la partida de la montaña donde había nacido, se había sentido un poco perdido en el mundo de los humanos. El demonio de cabello rojizo como el rubí, había adquirido tantas dudas y tantos porqués que se anegaban en su cabeza, cuando solamente era un infante. Y él sabía que había tales razones, así como respuestas lógicas a la realidad, pero el alma lesionada por las acciones de su pueblo, se le cayó a pedacitos en aquellos años, sin querer razonar a los preceptos fijos de los tengus.

Sin querer, el pensamiento travieso de Tomoe se desfilaba por su mente. Estando ahí con sigilo en sus memorias, mostrándole una sonrisa presumida. ¿Cuántas veces los dos se habían detestado?, ¿Cuántas veces se habían quedado en un silencio desfasado?, ¿Cuántas veces bajo la fachada de las palabras cargadas de injurias se escondía un atisbo de empatía?.

En ese instante, Kurama siguió cobijándose en el silencio sobre el asiento, aunque ya faltaba poco para llegar a su inexcusable destino. Y el joven se dedicó a observar por el cristal, los manchones que se distinguían rápidos de los alrededores por la urgencia en que iba el vehículo. Era una docena de veces, en que él había contemplado de ese modo el paisaje, pero nunca prestaba demasiada atención cuando se perdía en sus ideas. Las siluetas borrosas de los carros, los edificios, las personas y todas las demás cosas, se perdían en la condensación del parámetro del tiempo.

De igual manera, a la hora de cantar y concentrarse en la interpretación de sus canciones, al son de todas las melodías, había entregado su corazón enfrente de todas los admiradores de sus conciertos, más precisamente sus fans. Concluyendo que también era por la razón, de que las actitudes de Tomoe eran bastante paradójicas más que cualquier simple composición de melodía que él hubiera estudiado a la hora de cantar o de ejecutar con la guitarra. Un ir más allá, desafiaba a la lógica. Era la verdad, ambos habían crecido de maneras distintas y poseían ideales que muchas veces, no concordaban. Y las veces, que notaban ambos que pensaban similar, era cuando tenían que ayudar a Nanami a salvarse de alguien malvado, o cuando ella tenía que seguir su entrenamiento y mejorar como Diosa o algún problema con sus amigos.

Es más, a ambos demonios siempre les gustaban los desafíos, pero con límites. Incongruentes los dos, desde sus nacimientos paralelos. En este caso, desde su nacimiento Kurama procuraba ser cauteloso, ante cualquier decisión que él podría perpetrar y conducir su rápido ascenso hacia la fama de la cual ahora, tomaría sucesivamente disfrutar.

El tengu enfocó su corriente de pensamiento en la lista de canciones que iba a interpretar en cuanto se subiera al escenario, no quería equivocarse y de paso, decepcionar a sus fans. Había toda una imagen que mantener. Era la imagen de la profesionalidad, como un lienzo procedente de las mismísimas manos de los todos alineamientos que se había planteado para mejorar su vida, desde que había optado por irse de su antiguo hogar.

Kurama frunció el ceño, viéndose como apenas suspiraba, haciendo visibles en su rostro una ligera meditación por la confusión, aunque desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. Forzándose a dejarlo pasar y seguir día a día, sin realmente saber un enteramente un porqué. Pero la casualidad de la fama lo mantenía en una racionalidad andante. Y las frases que se quería decir a sí mismo antes del concierto y también a Tomoe, que seguramente el zorro estaría ahí con el resto, se quedarían como siempre bailoteando en el aire.

El tengu se permitió un largo respiro, mientras intentaba evocar cada memoria, sensación y fragmentos de la esencia de la felicidad que aún obtendría con lo superficial, pero también con la compañía de sus amigos cercanos, aunque el afecto más íntimo se quedaría en un mensaje que se portaría en la distancia, en la senda de la esperanza. Más suerte que tendría sí es que la reencarnación se lo facilitaba.


End file.
